


Unwitting Arrivals

by JayeRedfox



Series: A Vacation for Two [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock arrive at the resort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwitting Arrivals

The cabbie loaded our things into the trunk of the car. Sherlock and I piled into the back and the car headed off down the road. I looked out the window at all the passing buildings. I watched them turn from tall towering buildings, tall enough you could reach out and touch the sun, turn to low valleys and rolling hills. Small trees dotting our progress on the way. 

Sherlock was tapping away at his phone as usual. I tried to get him to leave that ridiculous thing at home but he was completely against the idea. It was a fight I knew I wasn't going to win. Although I did persuade him to turn it off once we got there. And that he was only allowed to check it when we first wake up in the morning and go to bed at night.

The cab finally pulled up to the small resort. It was a decent size, maybe the size of a small spa. It had a small lake behind it and a well taken care of garden. Someone around here definitely has a green thumb. I walked over to our bags and dragged them inside while Sherlock paid the cabbie. The fair is probably extremely high but I'm sure it will be worth it. After all I told Sherlock I'd be paying for mostly everything while we're here.

I walk over to the check-in desk. There was a small woman with auburn hair standing behind it. She was wearing long acrylic nails and tapping away on the computer. Her light blue uniform flowing perfectly down her being. 

"Excuse me, Miss? I'd like to check-in."

"What's your last name sweetheart?" She was chewing gum and had a nasally voice. 

"Watson." I watch her put my name into the computer.

"Watson. Right here you are. One suite with complementary room service, correct?" 

"Yup."

"Alright here are you room keys, you're room 221 on the top floor and dinner service starts at 5:30pm." She handed over the key cards and went about whatever it was she was doing before.

I grabbed our bags and led Sherlock to our room. Letting ourselves in I saw the room. It was small but big enough for just the two of us. It had a small radio sitting on the desk at the far end of the room. There was no TV due to the isolation of the resort. It's probably a good thing though. Sherlock could use some quiet. I watched as Sherlock set his violin case on the desk. I'm glad he brought it. Whether I've admitted it or not I don't know but Sherlock's playing is quite beautiful. Especially in the evening. When his silhouette is lit up by the moonlight. 

I set our things down and examine the room more thoroughly. There's only one bed in the room. Must be some mix up. I make my way to the phone mounted on the wall near the bathroom door. I call the front desk and the woman from before answers.

"Front Desk, Annaliese speaking."

"Yeah Hello. Uhm... This is John Watson from room 221 I have an issue with my room."

"What's your issue sir?"

"My room has only got one bed in it. We'll be needing two."

"All the rooms in this resort have one bed sir. It's a couples resort after all."

"A couples resort. It didn't say that on the website."

"The website hasn't been updated in five years sir. We've only recently converted to a couples resort." She responded in her nasally voice.

I hung up the phone without answering her. Maybe I can get my money back. 

"Don't worry about it John. We're grown men. We can share a bed for a few nights." Sherlock stated calmly. He was pulling his violin out of it's case and standing at the window. Same as he does at home. I smiled and watched him play his violin. He played original pieces and even one of my favorites. It's one he wrote himself. I think the title had something to do with rain. I don't remember I always get too absorbed in the song.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost half past five. "Sherlock. Dinner starts soon. Would you like to go with me?" I ask Sherlock as he's putting away his violin.

"Of course. Why not John. After all this vacation is about helping me relax isn't it?" 

"Uh yeah. It is. I suppose that it is." I nod my head at his response. He's been one surprise after another this week.

We put on some more comfortable clothing. For Sherlock it meant changing into his favorite silk purple shirt and some slacks. I wore a jumper and some dark jeans. Making our way to dinner I noticed all the couples around us. They were everywhere. It made me feel like we were out of place. I'll have to apologize to Sherlock for the mix up later. 

We reached the dinner hall and sat down. Being a couples resort there was a single candle lit between us. We were given a small meal menu with outrageous prices. Upwards of twenty dollars for things we'd never eat in the first place. In the end we both ordered a steak. 

"Are you liking dinner Sherlock?" I ask lightly. I hope he isn't having to bad a time. I know he'd rather be working a case or doing an experiment back in our flat in London.

"It is quite pleasant, thank you John." He put his napkin in his lap after wiping his mouth. He gave me a small grin and picked up the dessert menu.

"What would you like for dessert John? It's my treat."

"Oh no Sherlock. I can't let-" Sherlock cut me off mid sentence.

"Nonsense John. Let me do this for you." He says sternly but lightly.

I nod my head in response. I really don't know what's come over him. "Alright, how about the cheesecake? Maybe we could split it?"

"Alright then the cheesecake." Sherlock called over the waiter and ordered our dessert. The man brought out a plate with two forks placed on it. There was a small heart made of strawberries on the top. I watch as Sherlock picked up his for and started eating around the strawberry heart. I took a few bites but left most of the cake for Sherlock. When he finally put down his fork the middle part of the cake was still there, heart still intact.

"Sherlock. Is there a reason you didn't eat the part with strawberry heart on top?" I ask cocking my head to the side. Maybe the cake wasn't as good as he thought.

"Yes John."

"Well what is it?"

"It's quite simple really. My heart is yours. I left it for you. You've barely had any after all." Sherlock said this as non-nonchalantly as humanly possible. I didn't think this side of Sherlock actually existed. I blushed after realizing what he actually said.

His heart is mine. What could that possibly mean. My head was reeling with all the different things it could mean. Maybe he was inadvertently saying he loved me. 

I push the thought out of my head and force myself to ask Sherlock if he was sure he didn't want the last bite. All he said was "Yes John, I am sure."

I put the last bite in my mouth and pay for dinner and the dessert. Sherlock did protest some but I eventually convinced him that it was fine and he can make it up to me later. 

We got back to our room and I went to take a short shower. I stood under the water for quite some time. Sherlock was acting so weird lately. He was being so willing and cooperative lately. Which I'll admit is a nice change but it doesn't feel right. It's like he's not himself. I turn off the water and dress for bed. I leave the bathroom to see Sherlock already laying on the bed. He was scrolling through his phone looking for something.

"Anything interesting Sherlock?"

"Huh. Oh John you're out of the shower. No, I'm just tracking my package. Microscopes and what not." He replied not fully paying attention.

"You know Sherlock, they have a garden here. It looks pretty good, I think I saw some exotic plants as well. If your interested we can go visit it tomorrow." I tell Sherlock trying to distract him from his phone.

He sets down his phone and turns over in the bed to face me. "That sounds nice John. Maybe I can find some herbs to examine. Maybe I'll even discover some new microbes in the soil." Sherlock gives me a small smile and closes his eyes. 

"Goodnight John."

I smiled back and climbed in the bed next to him. Nights are a lot warmer when someone is in bed next to you.


End file.
